


Lucy Goosey

by ratbat



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Art, Creepy, Dark, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Horror, Pencil, Psychological Horror, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbat/pseuds/ratbat
Summary: A pencil art piece of Lucy Loud in which our poor girl is more than a lil unraveled.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	1. Main Exchange Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayLovesWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLovesWriting/gifts).



> Hey there KayLovesWriting! I hope you like this! 💘
> 
> Also, Chapter 2 is a bonus little doodle i did of Lucy to get a feel of her design 💓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case ao3 is messing up the quality here's a link to the original: https://64.media.tumblr.com/673139e1a8ef6f757cb09a296f354871/f1134af458a59c8a-7f/s640x960/7a90ccd9df85c2174a722f53ee9cf799e995b214.jpg


	2. Bonus Doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus concept doodle 💘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link if ao3 isnt translating the quality correctly: https://64.media.tumblr.com/f5687dc0081b9c91b94698e3d512fa09/d548c33b0f93dc0d-60/s640x960/d8e5660ed866956669ce4466bf65a011e1086e30.jpg


End file.
